True Desire
by haruko no name
Summary: Haruko finds out shes the next Spirit King and hates it. So what does she do? She runs away and has the whole Seireitei looking for her. And things don't get better when Byakuya finds her..ByakXOc later plus fun stuff -wink- -wink-
1. A visit

**PLEASE NOTE: I do NOT own Bleach or its characters! I only own Haruko. I spell checked and re-read this so if there are any errors please ignore them and I'm sorry for them -/-

Oh! Its rated M for the language that's coming later and for the future "mature" scenes!

Please enjoy!***

"No. !" The man screamed at me. " I specifically said, a Grande frappuchino with no whip and easy on the skim. And what do I get...? THIS!" He held up the recycled plastic container and all but shoved it in my face.

" I get a Grande frappuchino with no whip and practically no skim! I said easy-EASY on the skim. Not, hardly any!" He huffed at me. His face was a deep crimson and veins popped out of his forehead. I was sure he would kneel over from a heart attack any second now.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and plastered on my best I-actually-give-a-damn-about-you-smile. "I'm sorry sir, but I did go easy on the skim...As you told me to. I am sorry if the amount I put in wasn't enough, but if I had put more it wouldn't be 'easy on the skim'. It would be heavy on the skim..."

The man looked really pissed now. Oh great...I was smart ass again... I thought to myself. Luckily before the man could bite my head off, my best friend and co-worker Rin came to my rescue.

"I'm terribly sorry sir! Here I'll fix this for you free of charge." She smiled and took his drink and tossed it. She went to the back and a few moments later returned with the man's frappuchino.

He grunted and snatched the drink from her hand and walked off.

"Ass." I said under my breath.

Rin made a face at me. "Not at work Haruko...but I do agree..." She smiled before going back to her post.

"It was an honest mistake." I said while waving up the next customer. "I was "easy" on the skim...but apparently not enough..."

Rin chuckled behind me. "I guess not. But its not you're fault. We're just understaffed...and its lunchtime...Orders get confusing."

I glanced at the line off irritable customers warily. Greeaat...

"But on the upside for you, your grandma is here visiting." Rin said while handing me a big mocha. I handed it to the customer.

"I know." I smiled happily. "She'll be home when I clock out..." My eyes wandered to the clock on the wall. "Which is now actually!" I beamed at Rin as I untied my apron right there at the register.

Rin faked being hurt. "So you're gonna leave me here?" She giggled, "have fun with your grandma!" I smiled and waved bye. Once outside, I unlocked my bike and hopped on.

I smiled to myself as I coaxed down the first of several hills. I was thrilled to see Nana again. She lived all the way in Japan so I only saw her once a year if I was lucky. She came to visit this time for my sweet sixteen. I giggled excited.

I cruised down the empty winding road past the city limits to the isolated country side. I was half a mile of way when I heard them. Circling in the sky were two massive bird like demons with skull like masks on. I've seen them before. Actually, all my life they've followed me but lately its gotten worse.

The demons cried out again as I rode under them. I flinched some from the sound and ignored the goosebumps the formed on my arms. I was nearly home now and I would be safe there.

A few minutes later I arrived home. Mom's car was in the drive way. I parked my bike next to her car and ran inside. I looked back before I shut the door to see if the monsters were still there. Thankfully the vanished and went back to Monster Land. I closed the door quietly and slipped out of my shoes.

"Hey mom! I'm-"

"Absolutely no. Haruko isn't going back there. The whole point was for her to come here and be safe and have a normal childhood." My mother said her voice thick with emotion. I heard some faint clattering in the pause that followed after what mom said.

"Darling, there's no possible way for Haruko to have a normal childhood. Not here in the World of the Living or in the Soul Society...She cannot escape her birth right." Nana said. Her voice was heavy yet soft just like how I remembered it. It was thick with a wisdom that most adults never knew but had a sweetness in it that could lift your spirits no matter what.

But now, I didn't find any comfort in her voice. My birth right? And Soul Society? What is all this?

Mom sighed and grew quiet. " I love her...like she's my own...I-I don't want to lose her..." Her voice broke at the end as her emotions got the best of her.

W-what? Love me like I'm her own...? But I am her child...

"I know darling...I know. But she is near sixteen and her spiritual pressure is getting stronger rapidly. She'll be attracting hollows if she hasn't already. She's the next Spirit King and having her here puts her in danger. She needs to be back where she belongs..."

"NO!" I suddenly yelled stepping in to the living room. Both Nana and Mom looked shocked at my intrusion. Nana put her tea cup down and stood up. " You were eavesdropping..." It wasn't a question but I answered.

"Yes I was. And, I don't know what's going in here but I am NOT going to this Soul Society place and I'm not going to be a King. I'm gonna going to stay right here and be a normal teen and live with mom." I all but yelled this at them. My anger was getting the best of me.

Nana didn't flinch at my tone or at my words. She remained dignified and said simply, "you're coming with me." She snapped her fingers and I was suddenly surrounded by men dressed like ninjas. Before I could even react they grabbed me and held me down.

"H-hey! Let me GO!" I struggled against them in vain. Nana approached me. "This is for the best Haruko." She waved her hand and a massive gate a appeared. It opened blinding me with a white light. A few moments later four black butterflies fluttered out. One drifted over to me.

Nana faced Mom. "Thank you for your help...but your services are no longer needed." Mom stood there with tears streaming down her cheeks. My heart squeezed as the kid in me screamed at them from taking us from our mommy.

Nana nodded to the ninjas and they began to pull me towards the massive gate. I struggled. "NO! I don't want to go! I like my life here with mom and my lousy job and my friends...!" I struggled more which made the ninjas tighten their grip on me. Nana brought up the rear slowly. She looked at me dead in the eyes. "This is for your own good Haruko." She said.

The men pulled me inside the gate. I looked at mom who was sobbing. My vision became blurry as hot tears fell. "...Mom..." I cried as the gate slammed shut forever cutting me off from her and the world I loved.

**Okay! That's the first chapter! I hoped you liked it...I was half awake writing this so I hope it flowed well XDD. Please review and let me know how I did. Chapter two is on the way and thanks for reading!**


	2. The Plan

*****Hi everyone! Thanks for reading True Desire and I hope you're liking it even though its just chapter 2 lol. I'm sorry for the typos and I promise I did better! As of now, no reviews but I won't get discouraged! I'll keep writing True Desire. Oh and I do NOT own Bleach or its characters. I only own Haruko and Rin :D. *****

**Haruko's POV**

I felt like a child. I was giving my Nana the silent treatment as she and her goons escorted me through a forest. I glared down at the ground silently cursing her in my head. Not even three hours had passed since she stole me from my home and mother. There was no explanation other than it was "for my own good." Whatever that meant.

I sighed and looked up. Nana was in the lead in a vibrant red kimono that covered her feet. I didn't know much about Japanese robes, but even to me it looked luxurious and elegant. Her pale silver hair was up in a bun on the top of her head with two jade hair pins poking out. On one side of her, was the other ninja goon that kidnapped me. His buddy still held me hostage.

I looked up at one with a slight frown. "You know, you can let me go." My arm was sore from being restrained for so long.

He peered down at me from the corner of his eye. "No milady." He said firmly.

I made a face, "why not...?"

"Because we are in a dangerous land,"Nana spoke up without looking back. "This is one of the most violent districts in the Soul Society. Even if they don't know who you are, they will still try to kill you."

"You know," I said irritated. "You haven't told me a _thing _about what's going on. You just take me away with no questions asked and tell mom that coming here is my birth right? I don't even know where the hell I am! You and the Ninja Squad here just snatched me through a gate and ta-da, I'm in the woods! So would you please tell me what _fuck _is going on?"

Nana stopped in her tracks and slowly faced me. Her expression made me choke on my own air. "First, do _not_ ever speak to your grandmother like that again." She said with a coldness that made even the ninjas freeze in their steps. "Second, Haruko there are somethings you don't need to know or understand. So just trust me and everything will be ok."

I looked back down feeling like a little kid again. Nana has always been apart of my life as a kind and loving grandmother. But now seeing her like this-secretive, cold...even if I did deserve it, made Nana look more like a stranger to me than my grandmother. I sighed, the fight suddenly being taken out of me.

"Okay Nana." I said. She nodded and we continued to walk.

This "Soul Society" place was like no other. It gave off an energy that the States didn't have. It was a faint pressure that made my insides tingle with anticipation. But underneath it, there was an emptiness. Something was missing.

_It's like this world is alive but at the same time its dead..._I thought to myself as I looked around. Even though I hated to admit it, I felt more at home here than back home...My soul seemed to be calling out to this world-practically singing. It didn't make sense. Then Mom's and Nana's conversation flashed in my mind.

_I'm the next Spirit King of this world...so Nana says. If that's true my heart and soul would belong here. Even if I didn't want it to._

Even though I accepted that Nana wouldn't be honest with me and tell me what was going on, I was still mad. How dare they just uproot me from the life I had..Taking me away from Rin and Mom...Mom's crying and agonized face appeared before my eyes. My heart felt like it tore some as my eyes began to sting.

_Why do I even want to cry...? For all I know, she might not even be my mom. My whole family-no. My whole life has been one huge lie. Then I'm expected to take it all in stride..._New anger began to build in me and I could feel my rebellious side kick in. _If they think I'm going to take this laying down, they have another thing coming. But what to do...?_

I racked my brain trying to come up with a suitable idea. I didn't know the land or area at all. But we were heading North so I assumed their people were all there. So I can go anywhere but North..and the gate we came through was in the West. If I could get back to that gate, I could get back home.

I felt alive with new hope and smiled a little to myself_. I could get away..I could go home and_ _Mom and I could go into hiding and forget all about this._ I smiled a little more. But now, how to get away...?

I thought as we walked. In the distance the sun was going down and it didn't seem like we were anywhere near our destination. Nana stopped walking. "We're going to have to make camp here." She announced. The ninjas looked uneasy.

"Are you sure Milady? This area isn't safe..." One said looking at the tree tops like he was expecting someone or something to jump out.

"And it will be just as unsafe if we were to continue another mile ahead. Its near night and I don't want to risk traveling in the dark." Nana said. The ninjas nodded and went to Nana. "We'll use a kido and put up a barrier for us."

I stared at them with obvious confusion. "Huh...?"

Nana waved me over urgently. I went to her. "Kido," she began was the ninjas took their positions. "Are techniques that Soul Reapers use in combat for defense or offense. The higher the number, the stronger they are. 80's and 90's kido require great skill to use." She explained.

I pretended to understand and nodded. "Oh ok. So-" I was cut off by a bright flash that tapped us all in a box of light. I gaped in awe at the light display.

"S-so that's a kido..." I said still in awe.

Nana called the ninjas back with a clap of her hand. I want at least one on guard at all times. As for food, we don't have any but this is just for night so it'll be fine. If you need to get water or use the bathroom you can but you will need an escort. We're too close to District 80 for any of us to go anywhere alone." She then sighed and shook her head. "The Court Guard Squads will definitely hear of this...we were supposed to arrive in the Seireitei. Not in the forest..." She continued to mumble to herself.

I sat down on the forest floor to not sure what else to do. I leaned against a massive tree and idly watched the ninjas make a fire. _If I'm going to escape it has to be tonight._ I thought to myself as I looked up at the sky. The orange and pink sky was giving way to the indigo night. Tonight...when the moon was at its highest, I would escape.

*****Well there you have it! Chapter 2! No Byakuya yet sadly, but he should be in the next chapter! Sorry that there's not a whole lot going on. Im still setting the mood and all that but the action is right around the corner. Until next time!*****


	3. An Update

**Hello all! Its me Haruko No Name. I am so very sorry that I haven't updated in awhile. Life has been hitting me from all sides lately and a dose of Writer' Block doesn't help. But don't worry-I am updating soon! So if any of you out there are still waiting, I thank you. And if no one is, that's ok too! I'll keep writing about Haruko and her adventures in the Soul Society. Thank you all again!**

**~Haruko No Name**


End file.
